


Warum

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [23]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Angst, Gedicht-Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Eine stürmische Nacht in Hamburg verändert alles...
Relationships: Thorsten Lannert/Victor de Man
Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213101
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Warum

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Mein Dank gebührt einmal mehr turelietelcontar und fanpersoningfox, die mir auch in dieses wilde Schreibabenteuer gefolgt sind.
> 
>  **Spoiler** : Keine expliziten, aber man sollte „Tödliche Tarnung“ kennen.  
>  **Prompt** : [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #096 In the Storm
> 
>  **A/N** : Diese Geschichte ist glaube ich schon länger in der Mache, als ein guter Teil der aktuellen Tatortfans hier im Fandom sind (Ja, ich bin schon sooooooo alt! XD). Sie basiert auf einer Fanfiction von jolly_rotten, die sie irgendwann kurz nach der Erstausstrahlung von „Tödliche Tarnung“ geschrieben hat, also irgendwann Anno 2009. Ich habe die Story damals für sie Beta gelesen und sie hat mich sehr fasziniert. Ich hatte zu der Zeit gerade an „Der Panther“ gearbeitet und war sehr mit den Gedichten von Rainer Maria Rilke und Erich Fried befasst (Zu dem Zeitpunkt habe ich auch noch Germanistik studiert…). Irgendwie sprang mich das Gedicht „Warum“ von Fried zu dem Text von Jools extrem an und ließ mich nicht mehr los. Sie hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihren Text zu einer Gedicht-Fic zu verarbeiten und das habe ich dann getan. 
> 
> Oder besser, ich habe es versucht. Es wollte nie, wie es sollte. Mal waren die Zwischenstücke zu lang, mal passten die Perspektiven nicht, mal war das Ganze nicht richtig ausbalanciert zwischen den beiden Perspektiven, mal hatte ich Krieg mit den Zeiten und mehrfach habe ich das Ganze Ding in die Ecke geschmissen. Dann hatte ich zwischenzeitlich mal geglaubt, ich hätte sowieso alle meine Texte verloren wegen Festplattencrash (Ja, auch Informatiker sind vor so einem Scheiß nicht gefeit). Am Ende habe ich auf uralten USB-Sticks und Stapelweise Ausdrucken tatsächlich 99% meiner Werke wiedergefunden. Darunter auch die Anfänge dieser Fic. Lange habe ich sie nicht angerührt, weil sie mich irgendwie gefrustet hat, aber dann habe ich sie mir in der Sommerchallenge 2018 in der [120_minuten-Community](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/) doch nochmal vorgenommen, weil ich halt dachte, „Du bist so schön im Fluss, vielleicht funktioniert es ja jetzt.“ Und siehe da, es funktionierte. Plötzlich war das Ding fertig und es klang sogar einigermaßen gut. Das Überarbeiten, hat dann noch ein bisschen gedauert, aber das ist dann jetzt auch egal. Ich hoffe einfach mal, auch 12 Jahre nach der ursprünglichen Idee (und dem zugehörigen Tatort) kann sich noch der eine oder andere an dieser Idee erfreuen.

# „Warum“

Es ist kurz nach drei Uhr früh. Eine kalte, stürmische Herbstnacht. Der Wind pfeift ums Haus, peitscht den Regen gegen die Fenster. Viktor de Man liegt wach in Chris Gabriels kleinem Appartement und starrt hinaus in den nächtlichen Großstadthimmel.

Vor nicht ganz vier Stunden sind Chris und er hergekommen, überrascht vom Regen und ein wenig zu angeheitert von den beiden Flasche Champagner, mit denen sie den erfolgreichen Geschäftsabschluss gefeiert haben. Viktor hat eigentlich nur den Schauer abwarten wollen, doch dann hat Chris plötzlich eine Flasche besten Scotch in der Hand gehabt und zu einem Glas hat er nicht ‚Nein‘ sagen können.

Aus einem Glas sind zwei geworden, aus zweien mehrere. Sie haben zusammen auf der Couch gesessen, geredet, gelacht, die Gegenwart des anderen genossen. Ein bisschen zu nah, ein bisschen zu vertraut. Viktor hat die Hitze spüren können, die von Chris ausging. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur der Alkohol gewesen.

Irgendwann hat Chris aufgehört zu erzählen und seine Hand ist wie beiläufig auf Viktors Oberschenkel gewandert. Erst da hat Viktor bemerkt, dass seine Hand, die er auf der Rückenlehne abgelegt hatte, die ganze Zeit mit den weichen Locken in Chris’ Nacken gespielt hat. Sie haben sich angeschaut, stumm, zweifelnd, sehnsüchtig und mit einem Mal ist da diese Spannung zwischen ihnen gewesen. Viktor ist aufgestanden, fast aufgesprungen. Sie hätten sich sonst geküsst, wären wieder miteinander im Bett gelandet. Das weiß Viktor. Das wissen sie beide.

Eigentlich hat Viktor dann gehen wollen, aber der Regen hatte noch immer nicht nachgelassen. Sie hatten beide zu viel getrunken, um noch fahren zu können, und seinen Fahrer herzurufen wäre auch keine gute Idee gewesen. Nicht um diese Uhrzeit, schon gar nicht zu Chris’ Wohnung. Also hat er sich überreden lassen zu bleiben.

Jetzt liegt er hier, in Chris’ Bett, und findet keinen Schlaf. Er schließt die Augen, lässt die Bilder ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht kommen. Berauscht vom Alkohol und der Gegenwart des anderen hatten sie es kaum nach Hause geschafft. Waren übereinander hergefallen, wie zwei wilde Tiere, hatten sich geliebt, bedingungslos, hemmungslos, nur um am nächsten Morgen regelrecht voreinander zu fliehen.

In stummem Einvernehmen haben sie kein Wort darüber verloren, haben versucht, diese Nacht einfach zu vergessen. Viktor ist sich nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist, ob sie so überhaupt vergessen können. Aber er weiß, dass sie es versuchen müssen. Um ihrer beider Willen. Er darf Chris nicht lieben, darf nicht mehr für ihn empfinden, als professionelle Loyalität. Wenn er Chris liebt, wird er zum Risiko. Risiken müssen beseitigt werden. Es scheint einfach, logisch. Doch tief in ihm wächst ein Verlangen. Ein unstillbares Verlangen nach Chris.

Viktor seufzt. Er muss hier weg. Hier kann er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nicht in diesem Bett, wo alles nach Chris riecht. Nicht wenn er weiß, dass Chris hinter dieser Wand auf dem Sofa liegt. Er steht auf, zieht sich an, greift sein Jackett und schleicht zum Schuhregal. Er bückt sich, schlüpft in seine Schuhe. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, steht Chris in der Wohnzimmertür.

  
  


_Nicht du_  
_um der Liebe willen_  
_sondern_  
_um deinetwillen_  
_die Liebe_  
_(und auch um meinetwillen)_

  
  


_„Geh schlafen, Chris.“_

Viktor streift sein Jackett über, schaut Chris nicht an. Das würde seinen Entschluss ins Wanken bringen.

_„Was ist los? Wo willst du hin?“_

Chris’ Stimme ist schlafschwer, rau und heiser. Viktor schaut ihn noch immer nicht an, starrt über seine Schulter hinweg. Er schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf.

_„Ich muss weg.“_

Vage, unbestimmt, ausweichend. Feige. Nicht wirklich eine Lüge, aber auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Er wendet sich ab. Muss sich abwenden, sonst würde er Chris doch noch anschauen und dann wäre er verloren. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten ist er bei der Wohnungstür, greift nach der Klinke, will hinaus ins Treppenhaus. Raus aus der Wohnung, bevor Chris seine Ausrede durchschaut.

Doch Chris ist schneller. Viktors Hand hat die Klinke noch nicht erreicht, da legt sich eine Hand in seine Armbeuge, hält ihn zurück.

_„Ist was passiert?“_

Chris klingt alarmiert und Viktor verflucht ihn im Stillen für seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er nimmt jedes Detail war, kombiniert schneller als jeder andere. Binnen Sekunden hat er jede Situation erfasst. Das macht ihn so unschätzbar wertvoll. Das macht ihn jetzt zum Problem. Viktor will nichts sagen, will nicht reden. Er will nur weg. Solange er noch die Kraft dazu hat.

_„Nein, nichts, gar nichts… es ist nur… nichts…“_

Viktor verliert sich in Gestammel. Mit einem Ruck entzieht er Chris seinen Arm, greift wieder nach der Türklinke. Dieses Mal hält Chris ihn nicht zurück. Viktor öffnet die Tür, tritt hinaus in den neongrell erleuchteten Hausflur. Kühle Luft streicht über sein Gesicht, klärt seine Gedanken ein wenig. Er hält inne. So sehr er auch weg will, es wäre unfair, jetzt einfach abzuhauen. Ohne Erklärung, ohne Abschied. Das hat Chris nicht verdient. Viktor dreht sich noch einmal um. Sein Blick gleitet die Wand entlang, bleibt irgendwo neben Chris’ Ohr hängen.

_„Wir sollten und eine Weile nicht sehen… privat meine ich.“_

Es ist das letzte, was Viktor will. Er braucht Chris. Aber er weiß sonst keine Lösung. Chris bleibt einen Moment stumm, dann nickt er langsam.

_„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht.“_

Chris’ Stimme ist neutral, fast ausdrucklos. Es trifft Viktor tiefer, als er wahrhaben will. Er hat Widerspruch erwartet, die Bitte, ihnen doch noch eine Chance zu geben. Stattdessen was…? Desinteresse? Gleichgültigkeit? Viktor senkt den Blick, schaut Chris endlich an.

Er ist barfuß, trägt nur eine Pyjamahose. Sein Haar ist ungekämmt, kringelt sich widerspenstig um seinen Kopf. Die stahlblauen Augen scheinen kalt und undurchschaubar. Viktor versinkt darin, forscht nach einem Zeichen, nur einem Funken Ausdruck, der Chris’ kühle Antwort Lügen straft.

Chris macht einen Schritt auf Viktor zu, dann noch einen und noch einen, bis sie Brust an Brust stehen. Er erwidert den Blick mit der gleichen Intensität und Viktor weiß, dass er verloren hat. Chris’ Hände finden wie magisch angezogen den Weg an Viktors Wangen. Ein Daumen streift ganz leicht über seine Unterlippe. Chris lehnt sich gegen ihn, streckt sich, um sein Gesicht zu erreichen. Chris’ Wärme sickert durch Viktors Hemd. Er legt die Hände um Chris’ Taille, schließt die Augen und ergibt sich. Widerstandslos.

  


_* * *_

_Nicht_  
_weil ich lieben_  
_muss_  
_sondern weil ich_  
_dich_  
_lieben_  
_muss_

_* * *_

  


_„Wir sollten uns eine Weile nicht sehen… privat, meine ich.“_

Viktors Worte versetzen Thorsten einen Stich. Rational weiß er, dass Viktor Recht hat, dass sie das hier – was immer es ist – beenden müssen, bevor es wirklich begonnen hat. Bevor es sie beide in den Abgrund reißt. Doch Chris ist nicht rational. Chris fasziniert Viktor und Viktor fasziniert ihn. Er denkt nicht an die Konsequenzen, er nimmt sich, was er will – und er gewinnt immer mehr Macht. Mit Mühe drängt Thorsten ihn zurück, erstickt das brennende Verlangen in seiner Brust. Er nickt langsam.

_Ja, vielleicht ist es besser so.“_

Es überrascht ihn selbst, wie ruhig seine Stimme klingt. Fast gleichgültig. Sie betrügt nichts von dem Schmerz, der sein Herz zerreißt, von dem Kampf, der in ihm tobt. Er beobachtet Viktor, sieht den scharfen Zug, der sich mit einem Mal in dessen Mundwinkeln eingräbt. Ganz leicht nur, kaum wahrnehmbar. Andere hätten es übersehen, doch er hat Viktor so lange studiert, dass er jede Regung lesen kann. Das ist seine Lebensversicherung, das ist sein Untergang.

Viktor senkt den Blick, starrt nicht mehr über ihn hinweg, an ihm vorbei. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Thorsten weiß, was kommt. Es ist der Anfang vom Ende.

Viktors blaue Augen sind hell im grellen Neonlicht des Treppenhauses, fast farblos. Was sonst eiskalt und berechnend ist, scheint in diesem Augenblick offen und verletzlich. Thorstens Maske bröckelt. Chris gewinnt. Es ist ihm egal. Wie von einem Band gezogen macht er einen Schritt auf Viktor zu, dann noch einen und noch einen, bis sie voreinander stehen.

Er spürt die Hitze, die von Viktor ausgeht. Sie fließt über seine Haut wie ein heißer Sommerwind. Wie von selbst finden seine Hände den Weg an Viktors Wangen, in dessen Nacken. Er zieht ihn zu sich. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hält Viktor dagegen, dann ergibt er sich und ihre Lippen treffen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Chris bewegt sich rückwärts, zieht Viktor mit sich, zurück in die dämmrige Wohnung. Er löst den Kuss, schlingt die Arme um Viktors Taille, presst sich gegen ihn, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Vielleicht tut es das auch.

Er verpasst der Tür einen Stoß. Sie schnappt hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Über den tosenden Sturm ist das Geräusch kaum hörbar und doch scheint es betäubend laut. Er hat eine Tür zugeschlagen und er weiß nicht, ob er sie je wieder öffnen kann.

Chris löst sich von Viktor, bringt etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Er lässt seine Finger über Viktors Brust tanzen, über kühle Seide und heiße Haut. Mit festem Griff packt er Viktors Kragen, hält ihn fest, schaut ihn einfach nur an. Sieht die geröteten Wangen, die blauen Augen, dunkel und lustverhangen, die Pupillen so weit, dass die Iris kaum mehr zu erkennen ist. Viktors Atem streift sein Gesicht, schnell, flatternd, abgehackt.

Ein Ruck und das Hemd ist offen. Knöpfe fliegen in alle Richtungen. Chris schiebt seine Hände unter den Stoff, streicht verlangend über die warme Haut. Viktors Stöhnen erstickt er mit einem weiteren Kuss, drängt ihn zu Boden.

  
  


_Vielleicht_  
_weil ich bin_  
_wie ich bin_  
_aber sicher_  
_weil du bist_  
_wie du bist_

  
  


Viktor liegt auf dem bloßen Dielenboden, stützt sich auf den Ellbogen ab, die Beine angewinkelt. Das Hemd ist ihm von den Schultern gerutscht. Er schaut zu Chris hoch, leckt sich über die Lippen. Chris nimmt sich nicht die Zeit, den Anblick zu genießen. Sie haben schon viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet in ihrem Tanz um diese Sache, die sie doch nicht verhindern können. Er streift die Pyjamahose von seinen Hüften, kickt sie achtlos zur Seite, geht in die Knie.

Er kommt rittlings auf Viktors Hüften zum Sitzen. Seine Erektion reibt gegen die Beule in Viktors Hose. Kühler Stoff und heiße Haut. Er wiegt das Becken leicht vor und zurück.

_„Chris…!“_

Viktor stöhnt, drängt sich ihm entgehen. Das sagt Chris alles, was er wissen muss. Er rutscht tiefer, entkleidet Viktor so gut es eben geht. Dann beugt er sich vor, drängt seine bloße Brust gegen Viktors nackte Haut, gleitet an ihm empor, verteilt zarte Küsse auf Viktors Bauch, auf der Brust. Er gleitet höher, fährt mit der Zungenspitze die Kontur des Schlüsselbeins entlang, über die Halsbeuge und den Adamsapfel bis zu Viktors Lippen, küsst ihn federleicht.

Viktors Oberkörper senkt sich unter ihm bis sie flach auf dem Boden liegen. Viktor schlingt die Arme um seine Hüften, zieht ihn hoch, schiebt seine Hände tiefer, knetet seinen Hintern, fährt mit den Fingernägeln die Wirbelsäule hinauf. Chris stöhnt. Die Hände kehren zurück zu seinem Hintern. Kühl und glitschig gleiten sie zwischen seine Pobacken, bereiten ihn vor. Fest, sanft, unendlich gut. Chris beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, versucht das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch Viktor lässt ihm keine Chance. Ein Finger, zwei Finger, tiefer, härter, ein vages Versprechen dessen, was noch kommt.

_„Gott… Viktor…!“_

Er entzieht sich Viktors Fingern, schiebt das Becken langsam tiefer, bis er wieder auf Viktors Hüften zum Sitzen kommt. Chris stemmt sich hoch, hält den Atem an. Er weiß, dass es schmerzhaft wird. Er ist gewillt, den Schmerz zu ertragen, für diesen Moment der Vereinigung. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung nimmt er Viktor in sich auf.

Einen Augenblick hält er ganz still, dann beginnt er, sich zu bewegen. Er wiegt das Becken langsam vor und zurück, sucht einen Rhythmus. Sein Herz rast, Hitze fließt durch seinen ganzen Körper. Viktor streckt die Arme weit über den Kopf, biegt den Rücken durch, kommt Chris’ wiegenden Bewegungen entgegen. Chris legt die Hände auf Viktors Brust, drückt ihn zu Boden, beschleunigt seinen Rhythmus. Viktor packt ihn bei den Hüften, krallt sich fest, sucht Halt. Er bäumt sich auf, stöhnt. Laut, lustvoll, heiser.

_„Chris!“_

Sein Becken ruckt nach oben. Das ist auch für Chris genug. Ein harter Stoß, ein letztes Aufbäumen. Er sackt über Viktor zusammen, den Kopf an dessen Brust gebettet, die Augen geschlossen. Viktors Herzschlag hämmert in seinen Ohren. Das ist das einzige, was zählt. Das Hier und Jetzt. Alle Zweifel sind in diesem Augenblick unendlich weit weg.

Es wird nicht gut gehen. Es kann nicht gut gehen. Das weiß Thorsten. Aber Chris liebt Viktor. Das kann er nicht ändern. Er will es gar nicht.

  
  


_* * * FIN * * *_

**Author's Note:**

> Bei den Zitaten handelt es sich um das Gedicht „Warum“ von Erich Fried. Neben Rilke vielleicht mein liebster deutscher Dichter, den ich vor allem für seine unglaubliche Fähigkeit in so wenigen, so nüchternen Worten so viel Gefühl zu transportieren sehr bewundere.
> 
> Hier nochmal ohne störende Fanfic dazwischen:
> 
> _Nicht du  
>  um der Liebe willen  
> sondern  
> um deinetwillen  
> die Liebe  
> (und auch um meinetwillen)_
> 
> _Nicht  
>  weil ich lieben  
> muss  
> sondern weil ich  
> dich  
> lieben  
> muss_
> 
> _Vielleicht  
>  weil ich bin  
> wie ich bin  
> aber sicher  
> weil du bist  
> wie du bist  
> _


End file.
